Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a print head, and more particular, to a print head with quick release mechanism.
Description of Prior Art
In a traditional three-dimensional printing machine, print materials are usually melted by a print head and then stacked on a platform, wherein a traditional print head is usually composed of a nozzle, a heating block, a throat tube, and a heat sink etc. As shown in FIG. 1, it depicts a first embodiment of a traditional print head. A heat sink al is sleeved at an end of a throat tube a2; a nozzle a3 and a heating block a4 are integrally formed and assembled at another end of the throat tube a2. As shown in FIG. 2, it depicts a second embodiment of a traditional print head. A heat sink b 1 is sleeved at an end of a throat tube b2; a nozzle b3 is assembled at another end of the throat tube b2, and a heating block b4 is sleeved on the nozzle b3.
However, as junctions of assembly of the above traditional print heads are located between the nozzle a3, b3 and the throat tube a2, b2, and cooling print materials are solidified and filled in the nozzle a3, b4 so that clogging which needs to be eliminated is often occurred at the intersection of the nozzle a3, b3 and the throat tube 2a, b2. Therefore, when the above traditional print head needs to be replaced or repaired, solidified printed material must be melt by heating the nozzle a3, b3 for excluding clogging of nozzle or replacing the nozzle. As a result, the nozzle is not easy to be disassembled, and the disassembly after heating is more dangerous for users.
In view of the above drawbacks, the Inventor proposes the present invention based on his expert knowledge and elaborate researches in order to solve the problems of prior art.